The inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices, and more particularly, to a non-volatile multi-level cell (MLC) memory device, a system including the same, and a method of performing an adaptive page back-up in the system.
One of various causes that degrade the performance of a write operation of the MLC NAND flash memory is a backup operation performed on a paired page (or a least significant bit (LSB) page).
A backup method performed on a paired page may be largely classified into a post-backup method and a pre-backup method according to a point of time that a backup is performed. Recently, the post-backup method has been widely used.
An example of a conventional backup performed on a paired page has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0033855. An LSB page is backed up using the post-backup method while a most significant bit (MSB) page is performed. Thus, the LSB page is backed up by reading the LSB page and writing the read LSB page to a backup block. However, this method is inefficient since a backup time is long. That is, a write overhead occurs due to a backup of data.